ET
by A Teen With A Dream
Summary: Yes she was an alien, an alien that needed saving.


E.T

.

.

_._

_"You're so hypnotizing. _

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?"_

_._

.

.

"School is so long." A boy with orange hair spoke in an exhausted tone as he walked along side his friend down the empty street.

"Yeah, and I fuckin' hate it." A boy with red spiky hair mumbled. "They say the things we learn will help us in the future but..." He gazed up at the clear blue sky. "I don't agree." He than looked over at his friend. "What do ya think, Ichigo?" He asked quite casually.

Ichigo looked over at his friend then back at the road in front of him. "I don't really know." He simply answered. "I mean, if you want to be a doctor or something you'll need to know math, I guess."

"Psh, more then just math to be a doctor." The red headed boy added with a laugh. "So you better bring up your crappy ass grades if you're gonna take over your father's clinic when you get older." He laughed even louder.

Ichigo scowled. "Shut the hell up Renji." He spoke with a straight face. "Besides I have better grades then you." He shot back.

Renji nodded while silencing his laughter. "You're right. But I don't plan on doing anything big with my life." He no longer held a joking tone. "The only reason why I'm still in high school is because of Rukia." He smiled a bit as he thought of his sweetheart.

"And you think Rukia is gonna wanna get married to a bum." Now it was Ichigo's turn to laugh.

Renji shot his friend an evil glare. "Shut the hell up." He playfully shoved his friend further into the empty street.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Alright, alright." He was making his way back to Renji's side until he spotted something in the sky. Something that looked to be falling. He rubbed his chocolate colored orbs, making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Oi, Renji look." He pointed up at the falling object.

Renji took a look to the sky as well. "What the hell is that?"

Ichigo studied the falling object. "I don't know." He placed his hand over his eyebrows, blocking out the sun to get a better look. "It kind looks like a..." He trailed off. "Shit." he mumbled, unable to believe his own vision.

As the object fell closer and closer to earth, it became easier to tell what it was. "Dude is that...?"

Ichigo nodded. "It's a girl." He then sprinted forward as fast as he could, now standing under the falling girl with his arms out. "Don't worry, I'll catch you!" He shouted not knowing if his voice could reach her or not. He then noticed that it wasn't a small girl. From where he was standing, he could see that she was a bit large then he imagined. "Fuck." He mumbled.

The girl came crashing down, falling on top of Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he ran towards the scene. He looked down to see a girl with long orange hair laying on top of his friend. "Lucky." He smirked

Ichigo sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Shut up." He looked down at the girl that had fallen upon his lap. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked the girl who slowly began to sit up as well.

Her long orange tresses fell over her shoulder and framed around her face perfectly. As she sat up innocently between Ichigo's legs she blinking her large gray eyes a few times while taking in her surroundings. It was then she realized she was face to face with a handsome boy with bright orange hair.

"Auh, are you alright miss?" Ichigo asked again. He couldn't help but feel awkward. A beautiful girl was sitting in between his legs and staring at him. He could feel the heat rise in his face.

The girl tilted her head cutely, unable to understand what Ichigo was saying.

"W-where did you come from?"

she still didn't reply.

"Maybe she doesn't speak Japanese." Renji assumed aloud. "Try Spanish or something."

Ichigo looked up at his friend then rolled his eyes annoyingly then looked back at the mysterious girl sitting in front of him. "My Spanish is rusty but..." He figured he'd try anyway. He cleared his throat. "C-como te llamas?"

The girl looked at Ichigo with an even weirder expression. She couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Renji laughed. "Your Spanish sucks dude."

Ichigo scowled at his friend. "I don't see you helping any."

It was then the girl remembered something. A way she can understand and communicate with the boy. Why hadn't she thought of_** that**_ sooner?

Without warning the mysterious girl leaned forward, crashing her lips onto Ichigo's.

Renji's eyes widened from what he say. "Holy shit."

Though taken aback by the girl's actions Ichigo was in no rush to push the girl off of him, she was kissing him for crying out loud. Who in their right mind would complain about being kissed by a beautiful girl?

A few moments passed and she pulled away with a warm smile. "My name is Inoue Orihime." She spoke in a chipper tone. By the way she said her words you would have never guessed it was her first time speaking Japanese.

Ichigo swallowed down the anxiety that grew in his throat. From what he had just gathered, her name was Inoue Orihime, she fell from the sky and she kissed him. He could easily say that this was the weirdest Friday he had ever witnessed.

"Wait a minute." Renji cupped his hand around his chin. "You fell from the sky, you're super hott, you couldn't speak Japanese until you kissed Ichigo..." He trailed of until he came to a conclusion to his thought. "You're an alien!" He pointed down at Orihime.

Orihime tapped her finger on her chin. "A-ano, I guess you could say that." Her voice was small and cute.

"Y-you're an alien?" Ichigo stuttered.

Orihime nodded. "Hai." She smiled. "Oh, but don't worry," She waved his hands in front of her face. "I come in peace." She giggled cutely.

Ichigo and Renji both looked at each other.

"What. The. Hell."

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra-sama." The man bowed. "I'm sorry to inform you this but..." He kept his head down before his prince, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

The pale young prince shifted in his high thrown. "What is it?" He asked sharply but showed lack of interest.

"The girl Inoue," He paused, frightened to give his prince the bad news. "She has escaped from her room." His hands started to shake, already knowing the reaction Ulquiorra was going to give him.

The prince's teal eyes widened. "What was that?" His tone was low but frightening.

"I-Inoue, she's escaped." The young man stuttered.

Ulquiorra tightened his hand into a hard fist. "I see." He suppressed his anger. "Find her then." He simply said.

"I-it won't be that easy." The man continued to keep his head down.

Ulquiorra tilted his head in curiosity. "Why is that?"

"The girl..., s-she went into Szayel Aporro Granz-sama's lab." He swallowed hard. "S-she teleported herself." The man was now trembling. Fully aware of what his prince could do to him.

Ulquiorra remained motionless. "Inoue Orihime is no longer on this planet?"

"N-no she isn't Ulquiorra-sama."

The prince was silent for a moment. "Does Aizen-sama know about this?" He asked.

"Not yet." The man quickly replied

"My orders from Aizan-sama where to simply reproduce with the women. I can do no such thing if she is not present." Despite the situation Ulquiorra remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was highly upset. "I will bring her back to Hueco Mundo" Ulquiorra stood from his thrown. "And as Aizen-sama ordered, Inoue Orihime will bare my child."

.

.

.

**Did the ending surprise you like I hoped? Great I'm glad to hear it! Did you like how I made Hueco Mundo an actually planet? Since Mundo in Spanish means 'world' I figured why the hell not XD. **

**As you can see I got the idea for this story from the song E.T By Katy Perry but I like Conor Maynard's cover of the song way better. The way Conor sings it helped me visualize how Ichigo sees Orihime in this story, so look it up!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I don't have anyone to look this over for me. **

**Ohhh and before I forget; I do NOT own Bleach, nor the characters in this story, just this crazy ass plot. **


End file.
